bulletstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Mini-Boss
"Looks megacharged with a dozen buckets of fried chicken "'' -Grayson Hunt upon seeing the first Mini-Boss'' Introduction Mini-Bosses are a type of enemy fought in Bulletstorm. They are incredibly tough and wield massive two-handed weapons, such as the minigun. They are the toughest regular soldier the player will have to fight. Characteristics These are characteristics shared by all Mini-Bosses, any specific details will be mentioned in their entries. *Mini-Bosses are larger than the average soldier and very easy to identify. *They like to use two handed weapons unlike other enemies. *They are a part of the Skulls gang. *Their armor is bulletproof and nothing will affect it. *All Mini-Bosses can unleash a dizzying mélee attack, using either their leg or their weapon. *Mini-Bosses cannot be tossed in the air with the Thumper, although they can be slammed to the ground. *They can be set on fire, although it is unknown how much damage is done by this. *There is another skillshot that can be done on all minibosses, this one seems to be easier than the rest, shoot a charged penetrator shot into the Mini-Boss and then kick him. This only requires him to lose his armour and get stunned once. This is called the Stomach Pump. ﻿ Varieties 'Chaingun Mini-Boss ' "Bulletstorm" - ''The Chaingun Mini-Boss upon opening fire. Of the 3 varieties the weakest and most common would be the Chaingun Mini-Boss. As the name suggests he really likes his chaingun and you will too. This type of Mini-Boss wears minimal armour, having a large right shoulder pauldron, helmet, and forearm guards. He will also not hesitate to unload on you the moment he sees you, and will continue to fire on you even if you duck in cover, as you will no doubt need to, making him a priority target on the field. He is the first type of Mini-Boss encountered. The strategy for dealing with this type of Mini-Boss is to shoot him...as much as you can...in between the armour for it is bulletproof. Eventually he will drop to one knee to rest and regenerate, then you have a choice. *Leash his helmet off *Kick up his ass-plate and Fire In The Hole! When he gets back up, back away to avoid his dizzying mélee attack and get in cover, then you need to open fire again, anywhere on his upper body this time. He will once again drop to one knee and then you are presented with another choice. *Leash his helmet off *Leash his head off (if his helmet was removed the first time) *Kick his head off (if his helmet was removed the first time) *Kick his ass-plate and open fire *Use a thumper attack on him Any of the above can be performed on all the Mini-Bosses but the original requirements are different (they will be listed in the appropriate places). Also all the choices in the above list will result in a skillshot when performed (listed from most to least points). 'Bouncer Mini-Boss' This Mini-Boss can be a real pain in the hind quarters if not dealt with quickly, and doing that is no easy task by any means. His weapon of choice as you could probably guess is the bouncer, and he makes good use of it too. These are a lot tougher than their chaingun associates and a lot more deadly. They make close cover almost redundand as their cannonballs will bounce right over them and explode in your face - for this reason it is advised to use the "whiplash" skillshot and tackle him from long range, a good tactic to stun them and get their backpack in better view would be to use the leashes thumper attack. While it wont fling him high in the air and dangle him like a pináta, it will slam him brutally to the ground and he will struggle to his feet. Their armor is an orange and black color mix and they wear huge backpacks to power it. It should also be noted that their armour is bulletproof and nothing you shoot at it will have any impact whatsoever. In order to deal with this type of enemy you must first take down his armour, do this by shooting his backpack. Luckily it is weak and volatile, so it will only take a few lucky shots even with weaker weapons. Once his armour is away, you can open fire on his upper body, eventually this will drop him and then you are presented with the same options as before. He will once again stand and open fire so you should be backpedaling and shooting at this point. When he falls again it is advised to leash off his head, but it's entirely up to the player, all the skillshots are available to perform on this Mini-Boss, as with the last. 'Penetrator Mini-Boss' First witnessed walking out of a Gamma Radiation storm, these are the toughest enemies you will fight in game. They are electro-charged so using your leash sadly isn't an option, that means no direct thumper attack. This big guy uses the Penetrator to dismember you and your teammates. While it wont corkscrew you into the wall, it might as well as the lethal effect of the drill will stick straight into your chest, leaving your character struggling to get the thing from his body - which renders everything you have useless for a few seconds. If that happens try and get cover ASAP or you will become just another casualty on the battlefield. He wears minimal amour, much like the Chaingun Mini-Boss, however his electro-charge protects him from the majority of damage. He will give off a tell-tale shout and raise his gun in the air just before he shoots, when this happens get moving, if you continually strafe in one direction he will have a really hard time hitting you if it's just you and him. To take him down you will need to shoot him in the upper body as much as you can, much like the rest of the Mini-Bosses, but instead of dropping to the floor and giving you a choice this time, instead he will fall to his knees and look a little dizzy. This is your chance - your '''only '''option here is to unload on the big black plate he has covering a small section of his stomach. When this breaks he will lose his electro-charge and then rise to his feet and continue his attack. Repeat your attack, continue shooting and strafing. When he falls again then you have the same options as before with the others. If you try to mélee this Mini-Boss, he wont have to do anything as you will be repulsed, and electrocuted, by his charge. Trivia *The Mini-Bosses are resemblent of the ''Boomers from the Gears of War series. *They do not seem over intelligent, as they can be heard shouting simple phrases, much like the rest of the inhabitants of Stygia. These phrases include - "Bulletstorm" - ''from the chaingun Mini-Boss only and "C''amp or DIE!" *They are only ever encountered one at a time, when accompanied by other enemies, but they do appear with another Mini-Boss once when alone. *They tend to lumber towards your cover while shooting at it, oblivious to danger. *When the player gets the Fire In The Hole skillshot, then a fart noise can be heard and fire can be seen coming from the Mini-Bosses behind. *When their helmet and armour is removed, Nom Parasites can be attached to their heads. *It is unknown if they are normal humans or have been possibly mutated. They have shown to take hits that would kill anyone else, even unarmored. Category:Enemies